The Great Fandom Games
by Bearcat Girl
Summary: This is my first stab at this idea and I hope you can enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my first try at one of these so constructive criticism is always welcome. Also there are only 6 districts instead of 12 basis I am only part of about 6. The fandoms that will be competing are; Lord of the Rings, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Chronicles of Narnia, and Divergent. Have fun and may the odds be ever in your favor. I also have an OC for the Lord of the rings fandom. -Bearcat Girl.

The reaping (districts 1-3)

Frodo's Pov: (district 1)

I was standing in the crowd of hobbits waiting for the prissy person from the capital to read the names of the four people that had to go into the arena to fight in the Fandom Games. "Ladies first," Marina our escort said in her normal high pitched voice. She walked over to the large bowl with the names of the many female hobbits, elves, women, and dwarves. She reached into the bowl and pulled out the slips of paper and read out, "Rayna Gamgee, and Eowyn of Rohan." No! Rayna can't go into the games, she only had 16 slips out of thousands! Rayna was a hobbit of my age and I loved her more than anything, and she knew it. We said that if neither of us get killed in the games we would get married. Rayna and Eowyn walked up to the stage and stood facing the crowd. Marina walked over to the boy's bowl and drew out two names. The two names that changed my life, "Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee."

Katniss's Pov: (district 2)

It has been a long time since the rebellion failed and the capitol captured everyone from other places and put them in new districts. They somehow where able to reanimate the dead tributes from the past Hunger Games so they were able to be reaped into the games again. It was reaping day and I was leading the other tributes to the special section for us. I stood by Rue ready to volunteer in her place if she was reaped. Of course it was Effie Trinket who was out escort this year, and she walked over to the bowl for the girls and pulled out two slips of paper and read, "Katniss Everdeen, and Clove Morrison." Oh no, this is not good. Both me and Clove are going into the games, the only way that this could get worse is that if Peeta gets pulled into this too. Him and I made a pact that if one of us gets chosen that the other cannot volunteer. She walked over to the other bowl and pulled out two names, I was holding my breath the entire time. The two boys going in with us were, "Cato Hadley, and Gale Hawthorne." My day just keeps getting worse and worse.

Ron's Pov: (district 4)

These stupid games have ruined my life, first Fred and George are reaped and killed in the first day, then it's Neville who is reaped and killed, and now with my luck it will be Harry, Hermione, and I this year. I am standing in the area that I am supposed to, and waiting for them to draw the names already I have my name in 42 times this year, Harry has his in 38 times, and Hermione's in 41 times. Mariana, our escort, walks over to the girl's bowl and pulls out the two women's names who are going to their deaths. The two are, "Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang." No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! Ginny cannot go into the games! Before I knew what was going on, someone ran out and screamed, "I volunteer as tribute!" I looked at who was speaking and saw, Luna Lovegood. She walked up to the stage and I came and took a crying and screaming Ginny away. Mariana goes over to the bowl with my death written all over it and pulled out two names, the names of Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. One I can live with but the other, I just can't. Before I knew what I was doing, I had already shouted, "I volunteer as tribute." That one sentence changed the rest of my short life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am actually replacing Divergent with the Maze Runner. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Percy's Pov: (district 3)

Today was reaping day and I was freaking out because most of my friend's names were in over 24 times. I don't know what I would do if Annabeth got reaped. To be honest she is the only thing that kept me going in this world. Reese our escort walked to the girl's bowl and drew the usual two names. He looked out and said, "Piper McLean, and Clarisse La Rue." I should be glad but the reaping isn't over yet and one of my best friends was just pulled up. He walked over to boy's bowl, pulled two names out of it and read, "Leo Valdez, and Nico Di Angelo." Oh gods. Not them, not them. But I didn't volunteer because I value my life and I know that they are strong and one will probably make it.

Peter's Pov: (district 5)

I really hate the people in the capital for making us do this every year. Or escort Liana walked to the girl's bowl like usual and drew the names, "Susan Pevensie, and Aravis Tarkheena." Oh dear Aslan, Susan is going into the games!" Then Liana walked over to the boy's bowl and drew, "Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and Caspian X." They walked to the stage and left to their doom.

Newt's Pov: (district 6)

Now it was time for the bloody reaping. I wish the old rebellion had worked, cause if it did then we wouldn't be here right now. Our supposed "escort of doom" as minho put it, was looking into the girl's bowl and she pulled out, "Teresa Agnes, and Brenda Hart." They walked up to the stage and looked out to the crowd. She then just waltzed over to the other bowl and pulled out two names like it was the most harmless thing in the world, and read, "Minho Rays, and Gally Myers." No, no, no, no, no! Minho is not going into the games! Even with this shuck leg I stepped out and volunteered to take Minho's place. Only when I got up to the stage did I realize that I just volunteered for my death. I'm sorry Minho, buddy.

* * *

A/n: I feel so evil right now, also please don't make requests on who you want to win, because I am sort of making this up as I go along. Thanks and see ya!


End file.
